


Bored

by Hydrangea22



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrangea22/pseuds/Hydrangea22
Summary: It was somewhere at a company annual dinner. Raven meets Anya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaker, sorry for the mistakes in advance.  
> This is my first fic. But I really like Ranya, just wanted to share with you and spread the love.  
> So hopefully you'll enjoy.

It was somewhere at a company annual dinner.

It was way into the night. Dinner was served and consumed. The MC was talking for hours about something insignificant in Raven’s humble opinion. The dinner was okay, but Raven was not used to this kind of formal occasions.

She was bored and was in the middle of a yawning stretch when she locked eyes with a blonde sitting at a table from across the dining hall.

It took her a second to realise she has frozen in the middle of her stretch and was still holding her hands out in the air in an awkward pose. She quickly withdrew from her daze and excused herself to the bathroom in slight embarrassment.

  
Subconsciously, she faintly heard the blonde chuckled and blushed internally at that thought.  
_One could not have heard a chuckle from someone sitting far across the hall._  
_That is just physically impossible. It is a large dining hall after all._

  
But when she reached the door to the ladies room, she was stopped by a towering figure, a hand pushed on the wall beside the door with such force the lamp on the wall flickers a little.

It startled Raven.

She pondered for a split moment on whether she should continue into the bathroom, or try to figure out an escape route, but she can’t outrun a regular fit person; or turn around to face whoever just threw her slender, strong arm onto that poor wall.

Her thought was interrupted when she heard the person spoke. More precisely, whispered. As if all the background chattering disappeared, in contrary to the forceful gesture. The stranger had her teeth slightly grazing Raven’s ear lobe as she whispered, sending shivers down her spine, down to her bad leg.

“You seem bored back there.”

And Raven knew. As she stood frozen by the door.  
She knew this is the blonde who just witnessed her embarrassing yawn episode.  
She has the exact chuckle she thought she had not heard, she heard it clearly this time.

Raven’s heart was racing and she hated knowing the blonde caused it. Her heart was beating so fast as if she had run 6 laps or 7.  
Behind her, the woman was smug knowing her effect on Raven, and was determined to take advantage of that.  
Raven’s shoulder was still tensed from the surprised encounter. Her brows furrowed.

The blonde continued, “You seem like you could use a little distraction.”

Her fingers tugging a strand of Raven’s hair to the back of her ear, the gesture felt so intimate and Raven gasped when suddenly both hands grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around to face the blonde.

The blonde is a mixture of elegance, beauty and dominance. She looks as rough as she acts. Raven thought to herself as her back hit against the wall. She didn’t thought her heart could race even faster, it’s unhealthy.  
Her cheekbones so distinctive and the piercing eyes (which reminded Raven of hawks) staring right into her soul are making her legs weak. Raven could get drunk by this sight.

Surprisingly, they stayed like that as neither spoke. It was a good thing no one needed to use the bathroom then.

The blonde was observing Raven, taking in her whole features and body. Hands still holding Raven firmly.  
Raven got over her initial shock and checked the blonde out in return.

“Hi cheekbone. Name's Raven.”

She said with a wink, flashing the blonde her signature Raven Reyes smirk, and stared straight back into the blonde's eyes, but made no attempt of moving. The blonde raised her eyebrows, her head tilting a bit to the side, apparently surprised by Raven’s reaction to her tackle. She leaned closer to Raven now, one hand tracing down to around Raven’s waist.

"Anya."

Hot breath just an inch away from Raven's lips. Raven felt her heart skipped a beat. _This night is not so boring after all._ Raven thought to herself, as she slowly closed the distance.


End file.
